1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension bracket intended to be mounted on a rod, for example a screwthreaded rod, and consisting of a metal body having a hook-shaped support part and, opposite the latter, a fixing part by means of which it is itself fixed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brackets of this kind are used to suspend mesh structures, such as wire cable trays, for example, the hook-shaped support part being adapted to receive one of the longitudinal members or wires of said structure.
A prior art bracket of this kind has a substantially plane fixing part in which there is a notch. Because of the notch, by moving the bracket laterally relative to the rod, the bracket can be mounted on a rod that has already been installed, and it is even possible to add this kind of bracket to other existing brackets; because the rod is threaded, all that is required is to fit quick-fix open nuts on either side of the fixing part of the bracket and tighten them; they must be tightened to support the bracket, even if it is not in its final position.
To avoid this problem, it has already been proposed to substitute a hole for the notch, but this requires the fixing part to be threaded over the rod and prevents it being mounted on a screwthreaded rod that has already been installed, to add other brackets thereto.
An object of the present invention is to propose a suspension bracket that can be mounted laterally on a rod that has already been installed and retained thereon of its own accord in a position that need not be its final position, which facilitates fitting the bracket.
The invention provides a suspension bracket adapted to be mounted on a rod, such as a screwthreaded mad, and consisting of a metal body including a hook-shaped support part and, opposite the support part, a substantially plane fixing part including a notch, in which bracket, at the entry of the notch, a retaining lug upstanding from one of its edges extends obliquely to the plane of the notch at a distance from an opposite edge of the notch enabling the rod to pass between them.
It is advantageous if the hook of the support part is U-shaped and its flanges are perpendicular to the fixing part.
It is preferable if the support part is connected to the fixing part by one of its flanges which is extended by an oblique middle part which is in turn extended by a connecting part parallel to the flanges of the U-shape of the support part.
It is advantageous if the connecting part is aligned with the other flange of the U-shape of he support part, which is referred to as the free flange.
It is preferable if the oblique middle part is parallel to the retaining lug.
It is advantageous if the width of the notch varies.
It is preferable if the notch includes a succession of partial imprints of different diameter rods.
It is advantageous if the notch is asymmetrical and one of its edges is straight and parallel to the flanges of the support part.
It is preferable if the oblique middle part includes a hole.
It is advantageous if the oblique middle part includes a bendable lug obtained by cutting an L-shape into one of its lateral edges.
It is preferable if the retaining lug is deformable into the plane of the fixing part.